


Love, Unseen

by shxleav



Series: LOVEvolution [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Bahasa Tidak Baku, M/M, one sided love but one of them didn't realize it
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/shxleav
Summary: Dengan mantan-mantan pacarnya, Seungwoo selalu merasa risih dengan pelukan. Namun, entah kenapa rasanya nyaman saat memeluk Jinhyuk saat ini.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: LOVEvolution [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696960
Kudos: 5





	Love, Unseen

Jinhyuk tidak pernah tahu punya salah apa dengan Seungwoo di masa lalu (yang mana Jinhyuk yakin tidak pernah bertemu dengan Seungwoo sebelum ini) sehingga setiap kali bertemu, mereka selalu berakhir dengan perdebatan. Lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu lebih parahnya adalah teman satu _flat_ -nya karena temannya yang lama sudah menyelesaikan studinya dan mengoperkan kamarnya kepada Seungwoo.

"Ini batas wilayah saya, itu batas wilayah kamu."

"Bisa tidak bersikap biasa saja?" tanya Jinhyuk yang menatap Seungwoo sebal. "Kita mungkin sering berdebat karena tidak satu paham untuk penanganan _overpressure_ pada lapangan migas, tapi setidaknya kita bersikap normal saat di sini bisa?"

"Tidak."

Jinhyuk ingin mengatakan sesuatu (tepatnya memaki Seungwoo), tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bukan karena Jinhyuk mendadak bisu, tetapi dia mengontrol diri agar tidak memaki lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. Merasakan emosi boleh, tetapi lebih baik diam saat sedang marah atau nanti akan menyesali perkataan yang dilontarkannya saat keadaan seperti itu di masa depan nanti.

Seminggu pertama, keduanya cekcok setiap hari.

Jinhyuk selalu mengambil bahan makanan milik Seungwoo tanpa izin (padahal jelas-jelas Jinhyuk sudah menempelkan kertas berisi _list_ bahan makanan apa yang dipinjamnya sampai tiba waktunya untuk belanja mingguan).

Seungwoo yang setelah makan tidak langsung mencuci peralatan makannya membuat Jinhyuk yang merupakan orang yang cinta akan kebersihan, merasa kesal harus mencuci peralatan makan yang bukan miliknya sekaligus mengurusi westafelnya dengan benar karena merasa telah terkontaminasi bakteri-bakteri yang ada pada piring milik lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

"Kak, gini aja deh," akhirnya Jinhyuk bisa mendudukkan Seungwoo di cafe kecil dekat kampus mereka karena sesungguhnya meski mereka satu rumah dan satu universitas, kelas yang mereka ambil kebanyakan berbeda sehingga jarang bertemu di kelas yang sama, "gue capek berantem sama lo tiap hari dan daripada kita buang energi sia-sia, mendingan kita bagi tugas aja selama tinggal bareng."

"Kalau saya tidak mau?"

"Keluar aja deh kak dari _flat_. Uang lo bisa gue balikin daripada kita berantem terus."

Seungwoo menatap Jinhyuk yang menyesap coklat hangatnya (padahal udara di luar suhunya 20 derajat celcius serta pakaian Jinhyuk yang cukup tebal untuk dikenakan pada musim semi) dan membuatnya menghela napas. Dia juga sebenarnya tidak mau bertengkar setiap hari dengan Jinhyuk, tetapi ada bagian dari dirinya yang selalu ingin melihat tatapan serius Jinhyuk setiap memberikan argumen dan membuat semuanya seperti ini.

"Kamu maunya gimana?"

"Gini kak," Jinhyuk mengeluarkan iPad dari tasnya dan membuka aplikasi Notion, "kita bagi tugas dan kolaborasikan di sini aja karena kita jarang banget pulang bareng. Buat minggu ini, tugasnya kayak gini keberatan gak?"

"Saya tidak bisa memasak," perkataan Seungwoo itu membuat Jinhyuk mengkernyit. Di westafel selalu ada bekas peralatan masak lelaki itu dan beberapa di antaranya terlihat sedikit gosong karena mungkin _over heated_ , "nanti kamu makan masakan gosong terus."

"Bentar...," Jinhyuk memberikan gestur berhenti, "serius gak bisa masak? Lalu semua perabotan masak yang ditumpuk itu apa?"

"Karena saya menghanguskan makanan dan memakai perabotan yang lain agar tidak hangus."

Jinhyuk menahan diri agar rahangnya tidak jatuh ke bawah dan membuatnya menganga seperti orang bodoh. Sekarang terjawab sudah alasan peralatan masak yang digunakan Seungwoo selalu meninggalkan noda gosong dan terkadang susah Jinhyuk bersihkan.

"Keberatan gak kalau gue yang masak makanan buat kita?" tanya Jinhyuk setelah menandaskan coklat hangatnya. "Tapi kakak yang belanja mingguan dan uang bagianku akan aku berikan kok, tenang saja."

"Kamu tidak perlu bayar," perkataan Seungwoo membuat Jinhyuk heran, karena selama ini mereka selalu bertengkar karena bahan makanan milik lelaki itu, "kamu mau memasakkan makanan sebagai imbalannya lebih dari cukup."

"Beneran?"

Seungwoo menatap Jinhyuk yang terlihat sangsi dan akhirnya berkata, "sebenarnya saya ingin dibuatkan bekal juga kalau tidak merepotkan."

"Gampang, gue kan juga suka bawa bekal karena harga makanan di sini suka gak masuk akal harganya dan rasanya."

Setelah hari itu, hubungan keduanya mulai membaik. Setidaknya mereka tidak berdebat karena hal sepele (tetapi mereka tetap akan berdebat tentang _overpressure_ pada cekungan Kutai atau karena interprerasi data logging) dan hubungan keduanya tidak sekadar orang asing yang disatukan dalam _flat_ yang Jinhyuk sewa selama masa studinya di Dublin.

"Kak." Jinhyuk memanggil Seungwoo yang berjalan di depannya karena yang memegang daftar belanjaan adalah dia dan dirinya sebagai pembawa troli setia di belakangnya. "Jalannya jangan kecepatan. Kita tidak diburu waktu."

Jadi setelah kurang lebih enam bulan dari hari mereka berdamai, akhirnya tiba hari di mana mereka memiliki waktu libur yang sama dan dipergunakan untuk berbelanja bahan makanan bulanan. Tidak mingguan karena sekarang mendekati musim gugur dan kata Seungwoo sebaiknya mereka menyimpan beberapa bahan makanan dalam _freezer_ agar bisa tetap menikmatinya walau pun di musim dingin nanti.

Seungwoo tidak menyahut perkataan Jinhyuk, tetapi dia memperlambat langkahnya dan berakhir berjalan bersisian dengan Jinhyuk. Setidaknya karena ada Seungwoo maka Jinhyuk tidak asal memasukkan bahan makanan (atau tepatnya _snack_ ) ke dalam troli karena dia tipe mudah teralihkan dari _list_ belanja yang dibuatnya.

"Kamu mau ini?" tanya Seungwoo tiba-tiba yang membuat lamunan Jinhyuk buyar. Lelaki yang lebih tua memperlihatkan sekotak _snack_ yang tidak disangka Jinhyuk dari Indonesia akan ditemukan di supermarket. "Kalau kamu mau, kita bisa beli dua kotak."

"Memangnya ada di _list_?" tanya Jinhyuk yang entah kenapa jantungnya malah berdebar tidak karuan hanya karena mendengar kata ' _kita_ ' yang Seungwoo katakan, bukan ' _saya_ ' seperti biasanya.

"Tidak, tapi saya tahu kamu suka _snack_ dan masih masuk _budget_ untuk _snack_."

"Yaudah kalau kakak bolehin, aku mau."

Dua kotak _Gery Chocolatos dark chocolate_ masuk ke dalam troli dan mereka melanjutkan berbelanja bahan makanan. Saat sampai di kasir, baik Seungwoo dan Jinhyuk sama-sama ingin membayar bahan makanan yang ada di troli.

"Kak, hompimpah aja dan yang menang yang bayar." Jinhyuk tidak mau membuat antrian di belakang mereka menunggu terlalu lama karena belajar dari pengalaman selama ini, mereka kalau berdebat paling sebentar 15 menit. "Ayo cepetan, kasihan di belakang kita menunggu."

"Jangan hompimpah, suit aja."

"Berapa kali? Tiga ya?"

"Satu cukup."

Jadi saat Jinhyuk menang dan membayar bahan makanan yang mereka beli dengan bahagia. Kalau ini di Indonesia, Jinhyuk akan melakukan segala cara agar kalah. Namun, karena sudah enam bulan ini biaya makannya ditanggung oleh Seungwoo dan Jinhyuk merasa tidak enak hati, kemenangannya ini adalah hal yang paling membahagiakannya.

"Sepertinya kamu senang sekali menang."

"Iya, soalnya jarang-jarang lihat kakak mau mengalah, hehehe."

Seungwoo membawa dua tas belanja ukuran besar dan Jinhyuk memeluk karung beras ukuran sepuluh kilogram. Karena supermarket dekat dengan _flat_ mereka tinggali, jadi keduanya memilih berjalan kaki meski kalau mau naik transportasi umum berupa bis juga bisa. Seungwoo pikir, obrolan mereka akan terhenti seperti biasanya, karena selain berdebat soal materi kuliah (terutama _overpressure_ ), sepertinya mereka tidak punya niatan untuk tahu satu sama lain.

"Kak," jadi panggilan Jinhyuk yang berjalan di sampingnya, membuatnya melirik, "pernah gak kakak kangen sama seseorang yang harusnya tidak dikangenin?"

Seungwoo entah kenapa merasa tidak senang dengan pertanyaan Jinhyuk, tetapi berpikir mungkin karena keputusan lelaki itu adalah hal yang bodoh.

"Tidak pernah."

"Baguslah, kak," senyuman Jinhyuk itu tampak seperti dipaksakan dan Seungwoo tidak suka melihatnya. Rasanya hatinya bilang itu tidak pantas berada di wajah Jinhyuk, "jangan sampai merasakan hal itu ya, kak. Sakit soalnya, hehehe."

"Memangnya kenapa kamu sampai memikirkan orang yang tidak seharusnya dipikirkan?"

Jinhyuk tidak langsung menjawab karena dia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan beberapa kali, lalu menyebrang jalan. Seungwoo melangkah mengikuti rimanya Jinhyuk dan kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam gedung untuk berjalan menuju tangga di mana _flat_ mereka berada di lantai 3 dari 4 lantai _flat_ yang ada di sana.

"Kakak boleh anggap gue bodoh," Jinhyuk akhirnya bersuara lagi, mungkin mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Seungwoo, "tapi gue kangen pacar ... eh enggak, kita udah mantanan sih."

"Oh," Seungwoo tidak mengerti kenapa merasa gusar mendengar Jinhyuk memikirkan orang lain. Tidak, ini mantan pacar yang dimaksud Jinhyuk dan Seungwoo tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat atas kegusaran yang dialaminya, "lalu kenapa kalian putus?"

"Gue yang minta, kak," mereka tiba di _flat_ dan Jinhyuk mengambil kunci dari kantongnya, memasukkan ke lubang kunci, memutarnya agar pintu terbuka untuk keduanya masuk, "karena gue dihadapkan pilihan melepaskan beasiswa kemari atau menikah dengannya."

Seungwoo tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya jantungnya berdebar lebih keras dari seharusnya mendengar perkataan Jinhyuk. Tentu saja lelaki seperti Jinhyuk pasti pernah punya pacar dan siapa yang tidak mau menikahinya? Seungwoo kalau mengenal Jinhyuk lebih lama lagi mungkin juga mau menikah dengannya.

Sebentar ... Seungwoo kenapa memikirkan kemungkinan dia mau menikah dengan Jinhyuk?

"Jadi kamu memilih melepaskannya?" setelah jeda yang lama dan mereka berdua sampai di dapur, Seungwoo bertanya. Membuat Jinhyuk yang baru menyimpan beras di tempat biasa mereka menyimpan makanan pokok mereka, menatapnya sembari tersenyum. "Jangan tersenyum, kalau hatimu terluka."

"Gue gak mau ditatap kasihan sama kakak kalau tidak memasang senyuman ini."

"Saya tidak akan melakukannya," Seungwoo tidak melanjutkan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari tas belanja yang dibawanya tadi, menatap Jinhyuk untuk menyakinkannya, "tapi mungkin saya menawarkan hal yang tidak ingin kamu dapatkan."

"Memangnya apa, kak?"

"Pelukan."

Senyuman Jinhyuk seketika hilang dari wajahnya dan Seungwoo pikir dia telah melewati batas. Namun, saat Jinhyuk mendekatinya dan merentangkan tangannya, membuatnya mengkernyit.

"Katanya kakak mau meluk gue kalo gak senyum."

Barulah Seungwoo mengerti gestur yang Jinhyuk tunjukkan kepadanya dan dia melakukan apa yang dikatakannya barusan, memeluk Jinhyuk. Lelaki itu meletakkan dagunya di bahu Seungwoo dan rasa hangat yang melingkupi Seungwoo belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Dengan mantan-mantan pacarnya, Seungwoo selalu merasa risih dengan pelukan.

Namun, entah kenapa rasanya nyaman saat memeluk Jinhyuk saat ini.

"Kak Seungwoo."

"Hmm?"

"Kalau gue sedih keingetan dia atau karena hal-hal lainnya, boleh gak minta dipeluk?"

Seungwoo punya berbagai argumen untuk bilang tidak, bukan menenggelamkan wajah di bahu Jinhyuk dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh lelaki itu. Gumamannya entah apa yang diinterpretasikan oleh Jinhyuk, tetapi dia tidak menolak untuk memberikannya kepada lelaki itu.

"Kak, gue anggap iya ya gumanannya kakak."

Seungwoo tidak menyahut, tetapi menepuk pelan punggung Jinhyuk dengan sebelah tangannya dan tangan satunya lagi setia melingkar di pinggang lelaki itu.


End file.
